


Women will give you whiplash

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Catwoman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley has a fight with Ivy and goes to Selina for comfort and to forget everything..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women will give you whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you read, I hope you like it :)

Selina stood surveying her club from the balcony overlooking the dancefloor, had it really been a year since Whiplash was a mere shell of a deserted factory waiting to be filled with life?. A sigh escaped her lips as she reminisced about how much work, not to mention money, she had had to put into renovating it, where once there was production line after production line, there was a floor filled with strobe lights and happy revellers getting lost in the trance music blasting from every corner of the room. It made Selina smile to see people happy, she had spent so many years as the baddie, always running from Batman and the GCPD, robbing these same people of their joy as she slipped in and out of their homes taking whatever valuables they possessed and selling them off for profit. In the distance, she heard her office phone ring, sighing herself out of the daydream, she walked slowly towards the ringing followed by her security guards. Technically Selina had no need of security, she was adept at many types of martial art and could incapacitate anyone twice her size but they were handy as decoys in case of necessary departure. She managed to pick up the receiver just as the it rang off, "Hello, Whiplash, Selina speaking".  
"Selina darling, it's Ivy, It's been too long! just a heads up, Harley is heading your way, don't let her get into trouble please. We had a huge argument and she left crying saying she was let loose and gonna have fun", Ivy sounded sad, remorse in her voice as she spoke pleadingly with Selina, what had happened this time?. After a quick thank you, she hung up. She ran a hand through her hair and let herself feel a little exhausted. "Is everything alright Miss kyle?", her concerned bodyguard said placing a hand softly on her shoulder. "If you value your hand David, I suggest you let go of me", her tone was harsh but she hoped David didn't get offended by it. Turning towards the door of her office, she strode out onto the balcony, feeling the music pulse through her feet and the strobe lights bounce off her face as she leaned on the barrier, she kept a watchful eye on the door, waiting for Hurricane Harley to blow in and cause mass destruction. She didn't have long to wait either, as David approached the door, it was flung open and a woman walked in, she was slim built, with half red, half black hair in pig tails with ruby red lips to match. Selina sighed, was she going to have to clear up much or could she diffuse Harley before she left a huge mess?. Deciding to take the back staircase, Selina made her way down to the ground floor, her walkie-talkie in hand in case she needed David for crowd control. The white noise it gave off was masked by the steady thump of the new song being played just beyond the doors in front of her. She pushed them open as she took a deep breathe and weaved in and out of the crowd. Strobe lighting was better from on a level par than underneath, that headache was looming in her temple, good job she had pain killers in abundance in her locked safe. Over the years, Selina had gotten better at skimming faces to find who she was looking for. Employing this greatly enhanced power she searched for her friend's face, pale as moonlight from make-up used to cover an already perfect complexion. Turning on the spot, Harley's face met hers and the former squealed excitedly, "Cat! How ya doin' doll?", she flung her arms around a less than impressed Selina's neck, pressing their cheeks together. Holding Harley at arm's length Selina gritted her teeth and replied "Harley!""Don't call me that here!, it's Selina in public, come with me, we can talk in my office". She hoped her tone conveyed the necessary amount of menace to scare Harley into submission, but not so much, as to scare her out of the club altogether. Harley's expression turned solemn as she walked with Selina, never forgetting Selina's tight grip on her elbow ushering her the right way. David had been walking slightly in front of them and weaving a path through the dancing horde, he pushed the door open and held it wide for the women as they walked through. Selina looked at her bodyguard appreciatively, "Thank you David, we need some time to talk in private, make sure nobody disturbs us please", he nodded in acknowledgement and closed the door behind him as he re-entered the dancefloor. They made their way upstairs and Selina released her grip on Harley's elbow, Harley snatched her arm away as if Selina would grab it again at the drop of a hat. "Why d'ya have to be so rough Cat?, I was only playin' ", her face was sad as she sulked at Selina, they made it into the office before Selina even looked at her. Locking the door behind her back and watching Harley drop into a chair, Selina walked over and perched on the edge of her desk, facing Harley and using a now friendly tone as she answered "Harley, Ivy called to tell me you were on your way, what happened sweety?". Harley's eyes filled with tears which overflowed down her face, washing lines into her white make-up, Selina hated seeing her friend like this, something major must have happened. [UNFINISHED]


End file.
